Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs. The broadband systems use call signaling to determine call routing and processing.
During the call routing and call connection process, switches and other communication devices obtain information for call routing and processing from service control points (SCPs). These SCPs typically contain information, such as for N00 routing and local number portability (LNP). The switches and communication devices have to send messages to the SCPs, and the information is returned to the switch or communication device in a message. Typically, the messages are formatted as transaction capabilities application part (TCAP) queries and responses.
However, for a call sometimes several instances of transmitting the messages back and forth between the switch and the SCP occur. This increases the time in which a call can be connected. Thus, there is a need to connect calls and obtain information at an increased rate and efficiency.